


Billy the Bicycle

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Eiffel Tower, Foursome, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I blame the discord, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Possessive Steve, Slut Praising lbr, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve's spying on the community pool after hours when he finds a surprise!





	Billy the Bicycle

Steve’s not sure why he’s here. Okay, that’s a lie, Steve wanted to drive by and see if Billy was still around the pool, if the last of the summer sun hit his hot skin, beading in sweat on his belly and back. Steve wanted to see if Billy was taking a shower, if water sluiced off his body like it did in the gym, wanted to see his wet eyelashes clump together and make his eyes impossibly wider and bluer. 

Steve wanted Billy.

So that’s why Steve’s being a grade A creep and lurking around the pool after hours. It’s the same reason he was a dick to Jonathan last year. 

What Steve’s not really sure about is why the light in the showers are still on. Why he’s still here, waiting, in his car, across the street. 

Steve rolls down the window, letting the humid summer air in, trying to save on gas. He hears the ticking of the engine cooling off, and the screams of the cicadas and laughter coming from the showers. 

Steve blinks, trying to hear what sounds like several men laughing and groaning, egging each other on. 

But for what?

Steve gets out of the Beemer, quietly closing the door and sneaking across the street to the parking lot, even though there’s no one out here spying except him. 

The closer he gets, the louder the sounds get. That’s when he hears the moans. And by the time he’s under the open window to the showers he hears the distinct sound of flesh slapping on flesh, of hisses and groans. 

Someone was having sex in there. 

“Fuck, yeah,” someone moans, and there’s a chorus of agreement. 

Steve blushes. There’s more than one person in there. Holy shit.

Steve, hard as a rock, searches desperately for a way to look in the window. He sees a folded chair next to the pool and snags it before tucking it up under the window and ninja-like, scales the wall to heave his torso onto the window ledge. 

The grunts and moans are loud and clear now, and Steve peers through the cracked window, where there’s two guys slowly jacking off, strocking their fat, eager cocks, and one fucking into someone, the slap of their balls and thighs hitting this guy’s ass, hard and fast. 

Steve wishes he could see who was who, because Steve doesn’t know any of these guys outside of Andy, who graduated the year before him.

Steve can’t see who’s getting fucked, because the guy who is taking his turn is blocking the whole of the other guy.

“C’mon,” someone growls, and the guy who’s cock is in the guy’s ass laughs.

“You want it?” he asks

“Shut up,” someone else says, and the slapping sound becomes erratic, Andy and the other guy tug their balls so as not to cum. 

“Fuck,” Steve whispers, desperate to touch his own cock, but if he does, he’ll lose the view. Steve hangs on.

The guy pounding into the other guy’s ass hisses, moans, and sighs, before jerking a few more times and pulling out.

“Shit, Hargrove, this is gonna be a hell of a creampie,” he breathes.

Steve stills, heart stops, because Billy. 

The guy they’re in line to fuck is Billy Hargrove.

Billy moans, legs shaky from standing up, and walks over the benches. He sits down his back to Steve. There’s a squelching noise which everyone makes a face at. “Who’s next?” Billy asks, voice rough. 

“Me,” Andy says, stepping forward and gently slapping his cock on Billy’s face. 

“C’mon Andy, you’ve already had a turn,” the other guy whines.

“Stop complaining, Mark,” Andy says. “We’ll spit-roast him,” he says, grabbing Billy’s face. “Get on the bench, hands and knees,” he commands. 

And Billy does, slipping once before steadying himself, one leg on the ground. His long cock bob between his legs, reddish-purple from being untouched.

Steve’s hips rock forward instinctively, and his cock grazes the wall through his work shorts. It hurts, but it’s friction, so his body does it again, and Steve has to will himself to stop. To watch.

Jesus, he can’t believe he’s getting off on this. 

Mark lines up his cock at Billy’s ass, and slides in, groaning. “You’re as wet as a girl, Hargrove,” he marvels, and starts pumping his hips.

Billy can’t respond because his mouth is full of cock.

Billy is getting stuffed on both ends, and the way his face looks…

Billy loves it.

Steve watches his expression, the sheer desire and neediness Billy has to be fucked, the way his body undulates under the halogen lights. Billy craves this.

Steve tries to scoot forward, but ends up falling down, luckily on his ass.

“The fuck was that?” someone asks. The first guy that fucked Billy. The first one that Steve saw, anyway.

“Don’t worry about it,” Billy, voice harsh and wanting, says.

“Hurry up and finish, Mark,” Andy says.

Steve swallows, torn between wanting to hear them fuck Billy, and getting caught. 

Then, he pauses, catching himself grabbing his dick to cross the street, still rock hard. 

He wasn’t the one getting caught. 

They were.

Steve stands up, tugs down his short to cover his sizeable erection to no avail, and walks around to the entrance of the pool.

So what if Billy was the town bicycle? As long as everyone knew who the bike belonged to, Steve liked it.

He walks it, face hot from being turned on, from embarrassment, from fear that this all goes to shit.

“You guys done?” Steve asks in his most aloof tone, crossing his arms.

Four startled faces turn to watch him enter the pool showers. 

“Uh,” Andy says, midway pulling his shorts up. “Yeah,” we’re done.

“I’m not,” Mark says, cock shiny from cum and Billy’s ass. It hangs limp from spending.

“You’ve all had your turn, boys,” Steve says. “Billy’s on loan, get it? And he’s overdue.”

The guys all nod, all except Billy, and file out, shorts on. 

Billy watches him, face blank, his cock still painfully red. 

“You gonna fix that?” Steve nods at Billy’s cock.

Billy doesn’t move for a moment. Considering. 

Steve lets him.

Billy opens his legs slightly wider. “I was saving it for you,” he says. His voice sounds gravel-rough from being fucked by Andy’s cock.

Steve takes a step forward, then another.

Billy’s wide and wet eyes watch him like a hawk.

“What a good slut you are for me,” Steve says, stepping between Billy’s legs, daring.

Billy closes his eyes, lifts his face in joyous supplication; smiles. “Yeah?” he breathes.

“Yeah. Lay on your back,” Steve says, and Billy does just that, no argument, no teasing, no angry glares. “Legs on each side of the bench.”

Steve slides between those thick thighs and lifts them under his own. 

Billy groans, probably from being sore. Steve watches as cum from three other guys drools out of Billy’s hole, fluttering and slick. 

Steve scoops up the cum with his fingers, and slides it back into Billy.

Billy groans, hips shifting, panting in the still air.

“I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen, Billy,” Steve says as he pushes the cum into Billy’s slightly widened hole. It seeps out every time Steve pushes it in, a conundrum he’s more than willing to solve, a rock he’s willing to push uphill for the rest of time if need be.

Billy moans in lieu of a response. 

“You can sleep, fuck around, with whoever you want,” Steve tells him. “I want you to remember how full you feel right now.”

Billy bites his lip. 

“Okay?” Steve asks, voice sharp.

Billy nods.

“Good. I want you to remember, Billy.” Steve pushes two fingers into Billy’s slick and hot ass, curving his fingers, crooking them and dragging them out. Hitting some deep part of Billy that makes him yelp.

Steve keeps fingering him, scooping out every last drop of cum until he’s satisfied. 

“Because at the end of the day,” Steve continues, pushing down his shorts and underwear to release his cock, sliding it into Billy’s wet, sloppy hole, “your ass is mine.”

Billy groans, a long hissing, “Yes,” as Steve fucks into him, quick and hard.

Billy’s leg swings up and digs into Steve’s ass as Steve fucks into him. Steve cums faster than he wants to, into Billy’s ass, painting the inside with his seed, breeding Billy as _his._

Steve slips out, feeling his cock still twitching from cumming so hard, so fast. He slides down and slips Billy’s cock into his mouth.

Billy’s length pulses into his throat, shooting from stimulation after being untouched for so long. 

“Fuck,” Billy says after a minute.

“You do this a lot?” Steve asks Billy’s hip, a part he is pressed against after slumping from all that build up. 

“This was my first time.”

Steve sits straight up. “What?” he asks, eyes wide, wracked with guilt. “This was your first time?”

Billy rolls his eyes. “My first time being the bred bottom, Harrington, not my first time _ever_.”

“Oh, thank fuck.” Steve runs a hand through his hair in relief, then grimaces. “Wanna take a shower?” he asks.

Billy shrugs, avoiding looking at Steve. “I’ll wait,” he says. 

“Hey,” Steve says, nudging Billy’s knee with his own. “I meant it, you know.”

Billy squints at him. “Meant what?” he asks, sitting up, glaring. 

“_Your ass is mine_,” Steve growls, and yanks Billy in for a searing kiss.


End file.
